


Mannequin

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie has always been one with shitty jokes. To no one's surprise he ends up having a rather odd crush. And his friends definitely have something to say about it.Oneshot/drabble





	Mannequin

Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom were hanging out together. It was the summer before their first year of high school--Mike too, he had convinced his grandfather to finally let him go to school instead of being homeschooled. Anyway, they were having a good time, discussing books and other nerdy, pure things. 

That good time was soon interrupted. 

"Guys!" Richie Tozier came up to them so fast he almost tripped. His glasses were sliding off his nose in a panic, and he was breathing hard. Genuinely, it looked like something was wrong. Mike and Ben looked a little bit more concerned then. "You gotta help me!"

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"See that guy over there?"

Ben rose an eyebrow. "Uh, you mean Eddie? Your best friend since you were a kid?"

Richie nodded seriously. "Yeah, him." He took a deep breath. "Eddie's so hot."

"Eddie," Mike repeated in disbelief. They looked to where Rich had pointed: sure enough Eddie was talking to Stan, but he stopped to use his  _inhaler._ Nerd. 

"What? Why say it like that?" Richie placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. 

"He looks like a boys clothing store mannequin." Mike deadpanned. 

Ben and admittedly Richie too both burst out laughing. Especially because he wasn't wrong. 


End file.
